Wait for You
by cuore ridente
Summary: A smile present, I pressed my hand on the glass of the window and brought my other fingers to my lips, for I was still able to taste him. And quietly, I whispered, 'I’ll be waiting.' Daiken. Shonen ai, lime, cursing, some fluff. One shot.


A/N: My first Daiken! ^-^ And my first Digimon fanfic in five years. Amazing, right? I re-watched Adventure 02, and now I am COMPLETELY IN LOVE with DaisukexKen.

Anyways, the other day, the song "Wait for You" by Elliott Yamin came on the radio, and the first thing that came to my mind while it was playing was "Daiken." It just _spoke_ Daiken to me, I don't know why. Well, I was listening to that song most of the time while I was writing this, plus it's the inspiration for the title, so yeah. NO, IT'S NOT A SONGFIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Daiken would definitely be canon, although I don't think that would make Digimon "a kid's show"... Oh, and I would love to own Ken, Takato, and Kouji.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, lime, lots of cursing, and I'm going to say some OOC-ness on Daisuke's part just to be safe. Oh, and it's pretty fluffy, too.

Note: _Italics _are thoughts.

* * *

Wait For You

* * *

And just like that, he was gone.

Alright, so a part of me didn't blame him. But didn't it feel right? I know it felt right for me. Fuck what everyone else says, what society says. He's so worried about what people will think of him nowadays. I don't give a shit. I know what I feel, and I just found out what he feels. Can't that be the only thing that matters?

I'll admit it: Things would be a lot less complicated if it wasn't this way. But I'm so in love with this complication, I can't imagine it not being here. I mean, it's existed for the past three years and I've faced it, dealt with it, been obsessed with it.

So maybe it doesn't seem so sentimental when I call Ichijouji Ken "it."

I fell for Ken long before I realized it. The fact that it was Ken – a boy – never bothered me. Ken was Ken, I loved him for who he was and not for his gender. What bothered me was the fact that if he ever found out, it might ruin our friendship if he didn't feel the same. I mean, how awkward is that? And it's not like doesn't happen with heterosexual crushes either, so this was no different.

Kind of.

Sort of.

Okay not really.

But I refused to look at it any other way.

Over the years, I tried to drop subtle hints. You know, hints that he would pick up on if he did feel the same but not notice if he didn't. Problem was, I could never tell if he was picking up on them or not.

The wondering drove me mad, but I never got the balls to tell him how I felt. And soon, every time I would hang out with him, his damn eyes would distract me from all other thoughts... Too many times I had stared at him long enough that he had to wave his hand in front of my face to bring me back to reality. And don't even get me started on the dreams.

The rest of the Chosen Children constantly kept telling me that it was obvious Ken liked me. They could tell, they said, and that I was just plain blind. Still, they didn't know for sure, and I refused to put me and Ken's friendship in jeopardy.

Then today came along.

We had just been hanging out at my place, playing video games, you know? Ken was beating me, and let's just say I was getting kind of frustrated, especially since I had been kicking his ass only an hour earlier. Just kidding around, I pushed him slightly, saying, "God, Ichijouji! I was just beating you, what the fuck happened?"

Ken smiled and pushed back, although a lot harder than I had. "You're letting me win, Motomiya."

I paused for a moment...realizing that he was right. I had been doing it subconsciously. I pushed him back anyway. "No need to be humble."

His smile (that damn beautiful smile) grew into a smirk and pushed me again, even harder this time. "If you were really trying your best, you would be _really_ pissed off right now. You're barely reacting. Motomiya Daisuke admitting defeat? I don't think so."

He knew me way too well. I looked at him, even though I knew it was dangerous. And, like I had feared, I fell under the spell of those damn violet eyes.

"Daisuke? What are you doing?"

I snapped out of it when his voice pierced through my daydream. I grinned and replied, "Just contemplating how to totally prove you wrong!"

Next thing I knew, I had tackled Ken to the ground. I didn't even mean to, really, it was completely on impulse. He started laughing, which made me start laughing, until I realized that I was actually straddling Ichijouji Ken. Our laughter died down, and we just kind of stared at each other. Ken evolved into his meek, shy self with a slight blush on his cheeks. I didn't want to know how red my face must've been.

In a timid, quiet voice, he said, "Don't think you're going to prove yourself so fast, Motomiya Daisuke."

The next thing I knew, I found myself underneath him, his hands firmly keeping my shoulders on the ground. He was stronger than he looked. I gathered up all my strength and jerked him hard enough that I was pinning him down again. It went back and forth like this for awhile, Ken and I each testing our strength, able to pin the other one down for a temporary period of time.

Over the years, we had many awkward moments like that one, and every time, one of us would break it in way similar to how Ken did. I think it was because we felt a need to hold onto some kind of masculinity, because I'm sure anyone who walked into that room during that moment would have had a few questions to ask.

After we didn't feel like using anymore of our strength, I had managed to keep Ken under my grip. A few feeble attempts to push me off, an amused sigh, and then he said, "Okay, okay, you've proved your point."

My grin returned. "Don't question the motives of Motomiya Daisuke ever again!"

He raised an eyebrow, and almost daringly, he replied, "Well, I can't help but question them right now..."

It was then that I realized how awkwardly close my face was to Ken's. _Damn subconsciousness!_ I cursed to myself. I laughed nervously, and sat up, looking down at the beauty that was Ichijouji Ken. He looked away and mumured softly, "You still haven't gotten off of me..."

Panicked, I jumped up. "_Gah!_ Sorry! I'm just being damn weird today, sorry, sorry. Here." I offered my hand to him.

Still not looking at me, he muttered again, "It's fine, it's nothing." He took my hand and I pulled him up to his feet, except this time, _he_ was the one who lingered, although shyly, finally meeting my eyes. I felt like I was being seduced, even though Ken's gaze contained no hint of seduction whatsoever. That was just Ken.

_Damn, his hand is soft._

Coming to my senses, I cleared my throat and took my hand away, turning around before Ken could see me blushing furiously. "So, um, do you want to keep playing, or do you want to do something else? My parents won't be home until late, and my sister if probably off stalking Shuun, so she probably won't be back for awhile. So, uh, yeah..." _God, do I sound suggestive or what!_

I wasn't sure if Ken noticed or not. I heard him reply, "Whatever you want to do."

_Suggestive? ...Daisuke, don't kid yourself._

"Alright, well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I walked over to the kitchen, hoping that maybe eating something would help calm the insane butterflies in my stomach.

"I guess I'll have something, too." Ken followed me.

As I opened up the fridge, I grinned at him again. "Ken eating? No way!"

He rolled his eyes, still looking kind of timid. His arms were folded in front of him, his eyes refusing to look at me. His hair was draped in front of his face, hiding himself from me. I had a feeling it had to do with the whole "straddling" incident. _He must've thought it was _so_ awkward!_ _Daisuke, why must you be so stupid? Can't you fucking control yourself?_

"I was kidding, Ken, jeez," I heard myself say. I tried to concentrate on finding something to eat, but it was little difficult to focus on old tofu instead of Ichijouji Ken. In the end, I settled on the endless supply of rice that we have. I set the container down on the counter. "Want some?"

"Sure." I looked over at my best friend, and now that I was closer, I could see past his hair... To see that was _blushing!?_ This whole time!? It was a good thing he wasn't looking at me, otherwise he would've noticed my terribly surprised state.

I took out two bowls and filled them with rice. I handed one bowl and a set of chopsticks to Ken. He uttered a "Thanks" and began eating slowly.

Even though I had no appetite anymore (those stupid butterflies were bugging me more than ever), I started to eat. Why was he blushing? I mean, okay, a situation like that can be pretty embarrassing, but come on, he was _still_ flushed from it? I began thinking back over what the other Chosen Childen had told me, how they suspected that Ken liked me...

"_He stares at you when you're not looking. Usually someone can tell when another person is staring at them. Are you just that blind?"_

"_Let's say we're just hanging out, like all of us, okay? Every time you come over to join us, he tenses up a little bit...he just kind of gets nervous. And then he talks differently, like he's trying to make sure that he's entertaining you enough and not pissing you off. Sometimes I want to scream at him to just calm the fuck down!"_

"_Hmm. Trying to please you while forgetting about himself? This could most certainly be to your benefit, Daisuke..."_

"_Taichi, shut the fuck up."_

"_I dunno, he just always seemed to be off the scale on my Gaydar-"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP, TAICHI!"_

I couldn't help but chuckle at Taichi's comments. Ken looked over and asked, "What's so funny?"

I sighed and replied, "I was just thinking about something funny Taichi said."

"Oh. What did he say?"

_Shit._ "Oh, just about something stupid Agumon did once." _Lame save._

"Oh." Ken resumed to eating his rice.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I slammed the rice bowl down, ready to confess my feelings then and there. Except I kind of slammed it a little too hard, making it break into several pieces.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I screamed, almost on the verge of tears. _Ugh, you wanna talk about not being manly..._ I wiped at my eyes as Ken set down his bowl gently and walked over.

"Are you okay?"

"N-Yeah, I'm fine. I just...ugh, I don't even know."

"It's alright. I'll help you clean it up."

I looked up at him. His face had come out from its hiding. The blush was gone, replaced by genuine concern. Shakily, I said, "No, it's okay. I broke it, I'll clean it up."

"No really, I want to help." He ripped off a paper towel from the roll next to the sink, laid it in his palm, and started gently placing broken pieces onto it. I couldn't help but watch him for a few moments, he was doing it so gracefully. Heck, everything he did was graceful. But I soon decided to follow suit and help him by cleaning up the rice.

"Lucky we have so many of those bowls that my family probably won't even notice."

"It's the same in our family. It's like my parents expect it to happen."

"Yeah, exactly."

_God, we're talking about frickin' _rice bowls, _lamest conversation ever._

It just so happened that both of us decided to squat down to clean up the mess on the floor at the same time. For the second time that day, we were terribly close. Another small blush crept across my cheeks. Ken's hair was shadowing his face again, but I had a feeling that he was blushing, too.

_You're such a pussy, _said one voice in my head. _I know,_ said another, _but if you have any ideas about what I should do, I'd be glad to hear them. _A pause. _You could just jump on him and kiss him. Right here, right now. _That thought wasn't helping my blush. I wished for my hair to grow an extra ten inches, right there. The other voice replied, _Are you fucking out of your mind?_

_BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY MIND! ...Goddamn it, I'm really crazy._

"Um, Daisuke?"

I snapped out of it. I realized that I was now cleaning up bits of dirt and that the rest of the floor was clean of the rice and broken glass. "Sorry, I guess I kind of spaced-out there."

"Just a little." Ken stood up and threw out his trash, then coming back to get mine. I stayed there, squatting, with my arms on my knees, just staring at the floor. I saw a gentle hand come into my view. I took it.

After I stood up, completely without thinking, I said, "Your hand is really soft."

It was absolutely impossible for Ken to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks like wildfire. (Damn, did it make him look cute.) Quietly, stuttering, he replied, "Th-thank you."

I didn't want to let go, but I didn't want to add that moment to the collection of awkward moments I already had that day. Finally, it was Ken who took his hand away and turned around. My stomach dropped slightly. I felt so terrible for giving Ken such a hard time. I mean, when I liked someone, I was usually very forward about it. (Hint: Hikari.) But once I started having feelings for Ken, I had some logic about the whole thing, so I held myself back. But being a naturally outgoing person, after holding in feelings like that for three years, well, it gets kind of hard. I just hoped that I hadn't permanently ruined our friendship because of the stupid feelings that a lot of people probably thought I shouldn't have.

Suddenly, I heard Ken say, "D-Daisuke, I...I have...I have something to tell you."

My stomach was now in my thoat. My voice cracked at the wrong time as I squeaked a "Yeah?"

"I-I...I...oh, goddamn it, just forget it."

"Ken-" It wasn't every day you heard the guy curse.

"Seriously, just forget it! Please, I beg of you, just forget I ever mentioned it, okay? It's for your own good." With that, he walked back to the couch and sat down, looking incredibly ashamed of himself.

_That bitch!_

Never had I been more confident that Ken liked me back. The blushing, the shyness, what he had just said... Even the other Chosen Children's reasons began to make sense! My confidence level was absolutely, as Taichi liked to say, "off the scale." A smirk plastered on my face, I skulked behind Ken and gently wrapped my arms around his neck.

As soon as he sensed me there, he jumped up faster than I had ever seen him move. _Shit, I really hope you didn't fuck up there, Daisuke... _My confidence was restored when he turned around to reveal his deepest blush yet and eyes wide, a look of shock written all over him. Probably realizing what I had just done and why, he sputtered, "Daisuke...Daisuke, please don't, just _please_ don't." He was speaking sincerely, but I could the look of desire in his eyes.

Like I was going to listen to him. I walked around the couch, Ken backing away as I moved closer and closer. My fingers were begging to wander his indigo hair, my lips tingling in anticipation to meet his, my groin groaning, wishing for its desire to be fulfilled.

The next thing he knew, Ken was back against the wall, unable to escape. As I approached him, his eyes had kept the look of desire, but fear had joined it.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered, simply putting my hand on his shoulder – a companion-like gesture to begin.

"Daisuke...I'm not afraid, I just-"

I wasn't about to hear a lame excuse. My hand moved to the back of his head and wove through his hair (_damn, _was it soft!). Since he wasn't going to do it, I moved his head closer as I slowly wrapped my other arm around his neck, closed my eyes, and drew in for a kiss.

It seemed as though everything about Ken was soft. His gaze, his hands, his hair, his lips. At first, he refused to return it. With a surprising amount of force, he turned away, stammering, "Daisuke, I can't, I can't, I just can't! _We _can't!"

"Says who?" I demanded.

"Says..." he paused. "Says everybody. Especially says my parents."

"Oh, who the hell _cares_, Ken? Do you?"

"The last thing I need is to disappoint my parents-"

"I thought you were over this."

No response.

"Ken, if society said otherwise, would you be resisting? Please be serious."

He paused for a long time. It looked as though he was trying furiously to stop blushing, but it definitely wasn't working. Finally, he answered, in a tiny voice, "No. Well, I don't know. But it's not right, Daisuke, it's just not right-"

"Well, you know what? I say it's right."

He finally met my gaze. Oh, the desire in his eyes had doubled since I had last seen them. Unwilling to let him convince himself to resist, I kissed him again.

It took a little while, but finally, he shakily wrapped him arms around me and returned it – with a damn good amount of passion, too!

He broke it, whispered, "Goddamn you, Daisuke..." and shoved me onto the couch. I didn't have time to grin in triumph, for his lips were back on mine, his tongue exploring my mouth. Even though I had finally broken through Ken's resistance, I wasn't about to give him the power here.

I moved my hands to his grab his shoulders, gripped them, and pushed him so that he was laying down on the couch. I straddled him again and dove for his lips, and he was waiting for me. I couldn't get enough of his hair, it was just so soft, so angelic. Ken, however, was more adventerous. We had to break the kiss temporarily because Ken was lifting off my shirt.

I took this time to take the opportunity to gasp, "You bitch. You fucking bitch."

Ken threw my shirt on the floor and practically breathed his reply, "Shut up before I change my mind."

_With pleasure._

Like I said, everything Ken did was graceful. Even when he had shown some aggresion by shoving me onto the couch, it seemed like a choreographed move in the dance performance that was Ken's life. This was no different. His kisses were gentle, tender, loving. His lips trailed down my neck and onto my chest, making my breath quicken.

I, on the other hand, am the complete opposite of graceful. My fingers were knotted in Ken's hair, my lips wandering his skin, now the only thing left to please...

I was lying on top of him, our waists lined-up, my groin on top of his. I slowly coaxed him into a rhythm, increasing, faster, faster, until I knew that he was enjoying this as much as I was. He began to moan softly, gasping, "Oh Dai, oh Dai, don't stop, please don't stop..."

Just hearing him say that, as I had so often heard him say in my dreams, aroused me even more. "You bitch, you bitch," I kept grunting, "first you push me away, now you're asking for more?"

"Shut up, shut up," he'd always pant, tightening his grip around my waist and increasing, deepening, our rhythm. Soon, we were both breathing so hard that we let our lips rest, only focusing on arousing both our partner and ourselves. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, and strands of hair beginning to stick to the sides of his face with sweat. I grinned.

I moved down his body, tracing my hands along its contour, and he whined, almost like a dog. "Dai, why'd you stop? I asked you not to..."

He looked down at me with half-opened eyes and smiled. I gazed back, unable to break away, feeling around for his pants button.

When I found it and unbuttoned it, that's when he flipped.

His eyes widened again, the same way they had before, and he shot off the couch, buttoning his pants again. "Oh god, what the hell am I doing? What the hell have I done..."

"Ken," I began, my body's desires thoroughly protesting to this, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I've been asking myself that same question for three years!" he shouted back at me.

_Three years!? Three years! For those three fucking years I could've been with him, loved him..._

I stared at him, unable to speak. He and I were still very much aroused, but I couldn't find the strength, nor the will, to move off the couch and persuade him back. He began backing away again, tears forming in his eyes. "Daisuke," he started, abandoning his nickname for me, "never do that again. Just never. I don't...I don't _want_ to be this way."

"It's not like you can control it." I sat up and crossed my arms, waiting for him to return.

"But I need to find a way to control it."

"Didn't we just go over this? _Fuck what everyone else thinks._"

"But...I think...that...what everyone else thinks _is_ what I think, Daisuke."

"Really? You would've probably told me otherwise five minutes ago."

He turned away from me. Now he was meters away from the door. "I'm sorry, Daisuke, I really am...but I just...need time...I need...I don't know what I need, what I want, what I feel. I just don't know."

With that, he grabbed his coat off the rack (holding it in front of him to hide the front of his pants, I'm sure), stepped outside, and slammed the door.

I understand. Really, I do. I mean, he's had to go through so much shit in his life and this is just one more thing he has to figure out. But goddamn it, did he have to tempt me like that? It's like I finally got what I wanted and then it was taken away from me. Frustrating.

I have a feeling he'll come to his senses, though. I saw the passion in his eyes, and I won't forget it. I've had a couple girlfriends in those three years, but none of them ever looked at me like Ken did, and I certainly didn't care for them as much as I care for him. I don't know if he's able to appreciate the fact that someone really _does_ care for him as much as I do, especially with all of society's junk floating around in his head, but I am by no means ready to give up.

After he had run out, I walked over to the window and looked down at the streets below. A minute later, Ken appeared, running towards, what seemed like, the bus station, using his coat to shelter himself from the heavy rain that had just started to pour down.

A smile present, I pressed my hand on the glass of the window and brought my other fingers to my lips, for I was still able to taste him. And quietly, I whispered, "I'll be waiting."


End file.
